Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures - Chapter 006
| furigana = | romaji = Goddo Fenikkusu Bāsasu Sandā Doragon | english = | japanese translated = God Phoenix vs Thunder Dragon | chapter number = 6 | japanese release = November 21, 2019 | usa release = | japanese cover date = }} "God Phoenix vs Thunder Dragon" is the sixth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures. Summary Shoma has Special Summoned the God Phoenix. Psychic Tendo draws a card from Maxx "C" effect. While the audience wonders what will Shoma do next, Jukyu reminds Dark Kuroda that he won the bet. "Super Quantum Red Layer" attacks "Some Summer Summoner", to which Psychic Tendo activates its effect, discarding a card to summon "Thunder Dragonroar". Despite this, Psychic Tendo does not stop the attack and takes 400 LP damage. As "God Phoenix" goes to attack "Thunder Dragonroar", Shoma equips his monster with "Flame Noble Knight Roland" from his hand to add 500 to its ATK. Moreover, much to Psychic Tendo's shock, "God Phoenix" takes control of "Thunder Colossus" as an Equip Spell Card, thus rasing its attack by another 500. Miss Judge applauds Shoma for such a clever use of the card, as Jukyu realizes that Shoma bypassed the protective effects of "Dragondark" by using it as an Equip Spell Card. Declaring 'Phoenix God Blade', Shoma has "God Phoenix" destroy "Thunder Dragonroar". Shoma smiles, as Psychic Tendo has no cards on the field left. Dark Kuroda laments Shoma's lame attack phrase, and gives him 28 points, to which Jukyu comments it was pretty low this time. Tendo goes to activate the effect of "Dragonroar", but Shoma prevents him by sending the Equip Spell "Roland" to negate the effect. Light Tsukiko comments how easily Shoma beat the dragons, while the audience cheers for Shoma, seeing he's quite a talent. "Evocator Eveque" attacks Tendo directly, inflicting 1500 LP damage. At the end of the turn, Shoma adds a second copy of "God Phoenix Gearfried" from effect of "Roland". Tendo is annoyed, and sends "Dragondark" from his hand to the GY to add a third copy of it. Jukyu notes his strategy is to mill the Deck. Miss judge sees that Shoma has a huge advantage, while Dark Kuroda remembers that "Thunder Dragons" strategy is to be used from the GY. Light Tsukiko finds it important that Shoma doesn't let "Thunder Dragonroar" to be sent to the GY, for he can only prevent that once. Tendo declares he is destined for a greater world, and swears not to lose. Tendo uses "Allure of Darkness" to draw two cards - a "Thunder Dragon" and "Instant Fusion". Next, Tendo banishes "Dragondark" from his hand to play its effect, but Shoma sends the equipped "Dragon Colossus" to negate its effect, surprising Dark Kuroda and Light Tsukiko. Tendo maliciously smiles, for Shoma now cannot counter his moves. He banishes "Thunder Dragon Fusion" from his GY to add a "Dragonroar" from his Deck to his hand. Tendo smiles, for he will summon his *own* god to take him down, as he shows "Thunder Dragon Fusion". Shoma's eyes widen in shock that Tendo had a second "Fusion" copy; Tendo banishes the two "Thunder Dragondark" to Fusion Summon "Thunder Dragon Titan". As the audience is impressed by this large monster, Shoma sees he is in a pinch, for Tendo has four cards in his hand left to play. Psychic Tendo sends "Dragonroar" from his hand to the GY to activate its effect, but chains the effect of "Titan" to destroy "God Phoenix Gearfried" with 'Judgement Thunder'. Tendo's "Dragonroar" lets him add "Dragonhawk", then sends that monster to the GY to repeat the effect of "Titan", destroying "Super Quantum Red Layer". The effect of "Dragonhawk" resolves, summoning "Dragonroar" from his GY. Jukyu is in shock, as the effect of "Titan" is not once per turn only. Dark Kuroda confirms that, but with the right cards, Tendo can easily take that power for his advantage. Tendo grins, for he calls this 'Divine Judgement'. Again, he sends "Thunder Dragon" from his hand to the GY, thus triggering "Titan" to destroy "Evocator Eveque", and lets him add two copies of "Thunder Dragon". Dark Kuroda, Light Tsukiko and Strong Jukyu remark that Shoma is in trouble, for he has no cards on his field. Shoma finds that if he can draw an Equip Spell Card, he can reverse the sides. Tendo points his finger at Shoma, knowing well that he has a "God Phoenix", and thus wants to prevent him from taking another turn. Tendo, looking at his cards, declares this is the final turn. A moment later, Tendo, who has "Some Summer Summoner" and two copies of "Thunder Dragon Titan", defeats Shoma in the Duel. Tendo grins, for he is the winner, whereas Jukyu is devastated to see Shoma having lost. The audience is amazed to see that Tendo performed a One-Turn Kill. Shoma closes his eyes and smiles, accepting his loss. He turns to Tendo, and extends his hand, for this was a fun Duel. He hopes Tendo makes it to the world tournament. Tendo utters the word 'fun', and remembers that Shoma did defeat Dark Kuroda. Lamenting he wanted a serious Duel, Tendo passes Shoma by, refusing to shake hands with a person that finds fun in losing. Tendo claims he does not need him wishing for his luck. Miss Judge is taken aback, but tells Shoma that Tendo is under a lot of pressure for the tournament tomorrow. Shoma is a bit sad, and accepts that fact. The next day, Shoma, in the card shop, cheers on for Tendo. Jukyu and Kuroda, who are among the audience, do not see Tsukiko, who did not want anything with the tournament. Shoma senses the atmosphere is tense areound here. Kuroda and Juyku remind that this Duel decides the outcome who will enter the tournament, which is important for Tendo. Miss Judge announces that Tendo's opponent has 100 LP left, and this is the climax that will determine the outcome. Tendo extends his hand, thinking of executing just one attack before facing *that guy* in the tournament. However, Tendo's opponent defeats him with "Knightmare Unicorn". Tendo falls down in his loss, shocking Shoma and Miss Judge. Tendo goes to Jukyu, who holds his hand around his head. Tendo tells him he stinks, an insult that Jukyu ignores. He lets Tendo sob and cry on his chest, who is extremely sad that he lost his final chance to enter the tournament, which neither Jukyu nor Kuroda could've accomplished. While Miss Judge notes that Tendo had many responsibilites, Shoma comments that he only sees fun in Dueling, and winning and losing the Duel are concepts that are secondary to him. Featured Duel: Shoma Yusa vs. Psychic Tendo Turn 2: Shoma Yusa Shoma's "Super Quantum Red Layer" attacks Psychic Tendo's "Some Summer Summoner". Tendo activates the latter's effect, discarding "Thunder Dragon Fusion" to Special Summon "Thunder Dragonroar" from his hand in Defense Position. The attack continues (Psychic Tendo: 8000 → 7600 LP). "God Phoenix Gearfried" attacks "Thunder Dragon Colossus", with Shoma equipping the former with "Flame Noble Knight Roland" from his hand, giving a boost to the ATK of Phoenix ("God Phoenix": 3000 → 3500 ATK). As the attack continues, Shoma activates the effect of "God Phoenix", using the attack target, "Thunder Dragon Colossus", as an Equip Spell Card and equip it to itself ("God Phoenix": 3500 → 4000 ATK). With the attack target gone, "God Phoenix" attacks and destroys "Thunder Dragonroar". As it left the field, the effect of "Dragonroar" activates, but Shoma returns "Roland" to his hand to negate that effect. "Evocator Eveque" then attacks Tendo directly (Psychic Tendo: 7600 → 6100 LP). During the End Phase, the effect of "Roland" resolves, letting Shoma add a second copy of "God Phoenix Gearfried" to his hand. Tendo, however, sends a "Thunder Dragondark" from his hand to the GY to add another copy of it. Turn 3: Psychic Tendo Tendo activates "Allure of Darkness" Normal Spell Card, drawing two cards and banishing one from his hand. He draws "Thunder Dragon" and "Instant Fusion", and banishes "Thunder Dragondark". Shoma sends the "Thunder Dragon Colossus" equipped to "God Phoenix" to the GY to negate that effect. Tendo banishes "Thunder Dragon Fusion" from his GY, letting him add a "Dragonroar" from his Deck to his hand. He then activates "Thunder Dragon Fusion" Normal Spell Card from his hand, returning Fusion Materials from his GY to the Deck summon a Fusion Monster. He returns "Colossus" and two "Dragondarks" to Fusion Summon "Thunder Dragon Titan" (Level 10/3200/3200). Tendo discards a "Dragonroar", triggering the effect of "Titan", which lets Tendo destroy "God Phoenix Gearfried". The effect of "Dragonroar" resolves, letting Tendo add a "Thunder Dragonhawk". He then sends the latter, triggering the effect of "Titan" again, which lets Tendo destroy Shoma's "Super Quantum Red Layer". The effect of "Dragonhawk" resolves, letting Tendo Special Summon a second copy of "Thunder Dragonroar" from his GY. Tendo sends "Thunder Dragon" from his hand to the GY, triggering the effect of "Titan" a third time to destroy "Evocator Eveque". The discarded "Thunder Dragon" lets Tendo add two copies of "Thunder Dragon" monster from his Deck to his hand. Tendo's hand is shown to have two copies of "Thunder Dragon", "Instant Fusion" and "Thunder Dragonmatrix". The following moments of the turn were not shown, but were explained at the end of the chapter: :Tendo Normal Summons "Thunder Dragonmatrix" (Level 1/0/2000). He uses it and "Titan" to Link Summon a second copy of "Some Summer Summoner", activating the effect of "Dragonmatrix", which lets Tendo add a second copy of that card from his Deck to his hand. Next, Tendo activates "Instant Fusion" Normal Spell Card, paying 1000 LP (Psychic Tendo: 6100 → 5100 LP) to Special Summon a level 5 Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck. He summons "Kaminari Attack" (Level 5/1900/1400). He uses the effect of "Dragonmatrix" in his hand, banishing it and "Kaminari Attack" to Special Summon a second copy of "Thunder Dragon Titan" from his Extra Deck to the field. Next, he tributes "Dragonroar" to Special Summon a second copy of "Colossus" by its own effect, then banishes "Colossus" and a copy of "Thunder Dragon" in his hand to summon the third copy of "Titan". The two copies of "Titan" and a "Some Summer Summoner" attack Shoma directly (Shoma: 8000 → 6400 → 3200 → 0 LP). A moment later, Tendo attacks Shoma directly with two copies of "Thunder Dragon Titan" and a "Some Summer Summoner" (Shoma: 8000 → 0 LP). Featured Duel: Psychic Tendo vs. unknown opponent Turn ?: Unknown opponent Psychic Tendo has 1700 LP and controls a "Thunder Dragon Titan", while his opponent, who has 100 LP left, has a Knightmare Unicorn (Link-3/2200/←↓→). A moment later, the opponent's "Knightmare Unicorn" attacks Psychic Tendo directly (Psychic Tendo: 1700 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Trivia * Shoma having "God Phoenix Gearfried" use Psychic Tendo's "Thunder Dragon Colossus" as an Equip Spell Card, in form of a sword, is reminiscent of Joey Wheeler transforming "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" into a sword and equip it to "Gearfried the Swordmaster".